


【仁丸】当我们讨论同班同学时我们在讨论什么

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】当我们讨论同班同学时我们在讨论什么

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*仁王姐姐第一人称

1.

我紧盯着手机，期待这小巧的机器能在我热切的目光中败下阵来，并如我所希望的那样赶紧有点反应。  
然后它真的震动了一下。  
我瞬间心跳如擂鼓，缓慢地咽了一下唾沫，闭着眼许了许愿，最后慎重地按开新收到的消息。

[笨蛋弟弟一号：我今天要带同学回家一起写作业]

什么嘛……原来是雅治啊……

甚至懒得回复他，我将手机锁屏，发泄似地大力放回抽屉。金属外壳和抽屉里侧碰撞传来的声音从桌子里闷闷地传回耳朵。  
朋友听到动静转过头来，伸出手亲昵地拍拍我的脑袋：  
“是在等池田君的Mail吗？”  
我有气无力地点点头。  
“快放学了，池田君肯定早早就去篮球馆热身了，别胡思乱想哦。” 朋友轻声细语地安慰我。  
我更加沮丧了：“啊……你说我当初为什么要选游泳社……要是去篮球社的话没准早就追上池田君了。”  
朋友歪着脑袋问我：“你会打篮球吗？”  
“不会。” 想了想家里一个比一个不靠谱的弟弟们，我咬咬牙，“……笨蛋弟弟们也不会。不然还能找个理由去跟池田君搭讪。”  
朋友照旧温柔地笑笑：“不用担心啦，池田君一定会喜欢你的。”

我正处在高二这个不上不下的年龄段。不能像中学那样每天撒欢似的显得太不稳重，但也没有升学压力迫在眉睫的必要。学期初班上转来了一位男生，不多时就成了校篮球队的主力，我被朋友拉着去看了一场，没想到差点把人给看没了。  
我进到篮球场时，比赛正打到第四节的最后两分钟，我们学校落后一点。球场里沸反盈天，观众席扯着嗓子给自己支持的学校加油，我听到同校的人大多在喊池田的名字，便往球场看去。  
两分钟而已。池田身法凌厉，像只矫健的猎豹般生生砍下了十来分，比分反超，我们赢下了比赛。  
球场在短暂的安静后爆发出巨大的欢呼声。  
我看到他瞬间松弛下来的神情，咧着嘴满脸阳光地对观众席举起拳头，随后被扑来的队友挂了满身。在兴奋地推搡中，池田身形不稳，但还是极力保持平衡防止队友摔倒。  
瞬间就被击中了。  
池田的视线扫过观众席，不小心和我对上视线，我心跳一滞，下意识移开了目光。再看回去时池田已经转过身去了。

放学结束了社团活动，我散着还未干的头发独自往校外走去。长期运动让神经反射变得敏捷，走着走着后背的毛孔突然紧张起来，我来不及回头看就被人撞开了身体，大概是怕我反应不及，那人伸手揽住了我一侧的肩膀帮我站稳。  
是池田君。  
我一向自诩还算聪明的脑袋突然宕机，浑身的感官只集中在他搭在我左肩的手，那温度隔着校服抵达我的身体，烧得我有些发晕。  
池田君右手攥着差点砸到我的篮球，稍微低下头问我没事吧，真不好意思，朋友太不小心了。  
我赶忙摇头。  
我当时的表情应该很傻，不然池田君怎么一下子就笑出来了。

他朝我摆摆手。直到他已经走远了两步我整个人才重新运转，想都没想一句“池田君!”就喊了出来。  
他回头看向我，神情带着疑惑。  
我抿了抿唇，对他说：“LINE的好友，你快加我。”  
池田君朝我眨眨眼，说：“我们班的仁王对吧，我加你了哦，就刚才部活结束的时候。” 说完他又笑着加了句“之后聊”，抱着篮球回了露天球场，衣角的洗衣粉味道顺着傍晚的风灌满了我周身的空气。

我现在确定我的表情一定很傻，因为我看到笨蛋弟弟正站在校门口朝这边笑得像只幸灾乐祸的狐狸。

2.

我时常在想仁王雅治到底是个什么基因突变的物种。  
爸爸妈妈都是性格很温柔的人，爸爸是工程师的缘故，温柔中还带着与生俱来的沉稳和严谨。按理说我们姐弟仨应该都是比较让人省心的孩子，按理说。  
仁王雅治应该是基因突变最明显的一个，总能给大家带来“惊喜”。在家人已经习惯了他突然的恶作剧后，他总有层出不穷的新招式让我们心跳过载，托他的福，如今掀开被子突然看到塑料蜘蛛已经能够面不改色地抖床单了。  
印象最深的一次是雅治十岁时的一个下午，他一个人骑着小自行车说要去旅游。过了会儿邻居来敲门，语气很急切的样子，对妈妈喊快去看看你家孩子吧，骑着自行车一个人奔桥上去了！  
我和妈妈拿了钥匙就往外冲，好家伙，桥沿上颤颤巍巍骑着车玩杂技似的熊孩子不是仁王雅治是谁！  
妈妈冷汗都下来了，颤着嗓子喊雅治，该回家了——  
熊小子看了我们一眼，动作利索地蹬着小车从桥上爬下来了。  
爸爸听说后罚他站墙根站了半小时。

总之是很特立独行的一位小兄弟。

他中学选社团时着实让大家担心了一阵，生怕他选个什么“炸弹制作社”、“拆房子社”，往后成为我国一大祸害。最后他进了网球部，爸爸妈妈都松了口气。虽然不知道为什么家里的cosplay道具变得多了起来，但听说他成功跻身网球部正选，我们便只能不停叮嘱他不要受伤、不要欺负同学。  
倒是没谁担心他会被人欺负。

也算是平安无事地长成了中三的少年样，声音变低了，个子抽条了，头发长长了，性格也越来越狡猾。  
比如说现在，他那副表情我不用猜就知道这小子绝对没什么好话要说。  
果不其然，我还没走近，他就痞里痞气地朝篮球场的方向扬扬下巴：  
“你喜欢他？”  
“要叫姐姐——” 我抬手作出要揍他的姿势，不意外地被灵活躲开，“你怎么来这边了，从立海大回家不经过我们高中吧？”  
他抬起左手朝我扬了扬纸袋：“去买和果子了，顺路过来接一接笨蛋姐姐。”  
没等我回话，又凑过来语气做作地说：“不来都看不到你这——么傻的一面。”

呵。这弟弟谁要谁拿走吧。

我突然想起池田君说已经加了我的好友，赶忙掏出手机。果然，池田君的问候表情正横在屏幕中央，弄得我脸上又烧起来，慌忙退出聊天界面，这才想起没有回复雅治的信息。  
我把他叫住：“你同学今晚要来？需要准备点什么吗？”  
“所以我才去买和果子了啊。”  
“原来不是买给我的啊，” 我没好气地推了他一下，“是文太吗？”  
雅治点点头，过了几秒又说：“他今晚住家里可以吗？”  
“当然可以啊，” 我觉得他这个问题莫名其妙，“家里又不是没有客房。”  
“……不用客房，跟我一间就可以。”  
我这才转过头好好打量了一下雅治。  
他正看着前方面无表情地走着，有点驼背，我下意识拍了一下他的后背。  
“我记得你很排斥身体接触的啊？”  
他把背挺直了些，没有反驳。  
“现在连跟人睡一张床都不排斥了？” 我问他，“这进步有点太大了啊。”  
“也……不是，” 他侧过脸看了我一眼，看上去还挺高兴的样子，“可能做完作业就比较晚了，再收拾客房不也挺麻烦的嘛，还会把你们吵醒。在我房间方便些。”

仁王雅治会因为怕把我们吵醒就委屈自己跟别人睡一张床？  
我信你才有鬼。

我挑挑眉：“那行吧，不过你们也不要太晚睡哦。”  
他胡乱“嗯”了两声，话锋一转又扯回我身上：“在追刚才那个男生吗？可是你这么凶悍真的有戏吗？”  
我皮笑肉不笑地看向他：“好歹我能大大方方说出来哦，比起有些人至今还只能打着写作业的幌子骗人家到家里来，我觉得我超有戏的。”  
他愣了愣，盯着我看了半晌，语气带着试探地问我：“姐你说什么呢。”  
嚯，这时候想起来叫姐姐了。  
“我是说——” 我故意拖长了语调，笑着说，“你要是再不走快一点，耽误了我和池田君聊天，一会儿回家我马上就收拾客房让你同班同学今晚务必睡个舒服觉。”  
说完我没去看他的表情，自顾自加快脚步向前方走去。几秒后听到背后嘟囔了一句“他跟我睡又不会不舒服”，没忍住笑了出来，步伐更快了些，也没担心会把雅治落下。  
反正这小子肯定会自己追上来的。

3.

雅治的同班同学，算是我们家的熟客。第一次见到文太时被他鲜艳的发色吓了一跳，但和雅治站在一起也算相得益彰。男孩个子不高，看起来软乎乎的，站在雅治身后边笑着说“打扰了”，边递过手中精致的小礼物。  
他第一次来的时候父母正好都不在家，傍晚我便带着他们去外面吃饭。我跟最小的弟弟走在前面，身后时不时传来嬉笑声。我听到雅治说丸井你今晚可以敞开吃，我姐零花钱可多了；过了会儿又听到他说你这次数学是不是又没考好，你跪下来求我就给你讲题；还说你上次做的蛋糕糖给太多了下次记得少放点。  
老幺扯扯我衣角：“雅治什么时候话这么多了？”  
……我们家到底有没有人好好地叫哥哥姐姐啊。  
我回答他：“为什么雅治不能话多？我觉得他这样蛮好诶，平时说话都气死人的。”

“你们说我坏话至少不要在我面前说吧？” 雅治的声音懒洋洋地传来。  
我和老幺十分默契地回过头朝他做了个鬼脸。

没走两步文太跟上来走在我旁边，问会不会太打扰了。  
“不会不会，” 我连忙摆手，“随时欢迎哦。”  
我又回头看了雅治一眼，他正插着兜慢悠悠地走在后面，向我投来疑问的视线。我没理他，凑近了些文太，小声说：  
“文太，雅治他性格是不是不太好，让你不开心了的话我帮你揍他。”  
文太听了这话笑的十分开心：“仁王……啊我是说雅治——” 他看上去不太习惯叫别人名字，说到“雅治”的时候移开了视线，“他很好，同班之后帮了我很多。”  
我原本还想再多问一些，雅治走上来揽住文太的肩膀：  
“你再叫两声‘雅治’听听？”  
文太飞快地看了我一眼，又转回去看着雅治，语气带着威胁：“你少占我便宜啊。”  
说着说着又打闹起来，在街道上你一言我一语地怼过来呛回去。  
老幺又扯扯我的衣袖：“你觉不觉得他们俩不太对劲？”  
我一掌拍在他后脑勺：  
“没觉得。”

说完我深深地看了眼不远处为了制住文太，差不多是把人给搂在怀里的雅治。双方都极其自然地接受了这样的亲密姿态，倒是一点都看不出别扭。  
雅治……笑得挺开心的。

4.

匆匆吃完晚饭，我忙着上楼回房间和池田君聊天，路过客厅看到坐在沙发上刷手机的雅治，随口问了句在等文太吗？  
他点点头，又看了看窗外快黑下来的天，说怎么这么晚还没来，那笨蛋总不能迷路了吧。  
我刚想说文太都来几回了闭着眼都不会迷路，结果就看见这小子套了外套抓起钱包去门口换鞋，对着房里喊了一句“我出去接同学！” 后转身便没了踪影。

……行吧，真是不得了了。

妈妈听到关门声从厨房探出头，问我是有谁出门了吗？  
我叹了口气：“雅治他同学可能不认识路，出去接了。妈妈别操心。”

回到房间后我赶忙给池田君发去信息问他吃过饭没有。  
他回的很快，说吃过了，问我作业做完了没。  
于是有一搭没一搭的聊起来。我绞尽脑汁让每一条信息发出去都不会成为一段对话的结尾，丝毫没有占用池田君大晚上好时光的愧疚感。在真正接触之前，我也挺怕池田君其实并不如我所想的那样美好，但所幸我们聊得还挺投机。

【我看过你弟弟的比赛，没转学之前】  
想不到雅治还有这个用处！！

我心里窃喜，一个翻身趴在床上，手指摁得飞快：【他之前参加全国大赛我们去看过，不过看不太懂呢。池田君觉得他打得怎么样？】  
【超级有趣！不过能在立海大当上正选本身就是很厉害的事】  
【替笨蛋弟弟谢过池田君了www】  
【真的很厉害啊，能复制别人的球风，完全就是场上的bug嘛www】  
没想到池田君对雅治印象这么深刻，简直有点嫉妒那小子了，我撇撇嘴，赶忙谦虚了一下：  
【但他体力不太好的，主要还是靠和搭档配合】  
那边过了几分钟还没回复，我心里又七上八下起来，果然还是得换话题吧，我也不是很懂网球，大概是没有说到点子上。  
手机震动了一下，我赶忙点开：  
【诶？上次我看的是单打哦，原来是双打选手吗哈哈哈。搭档应该是那个会用球走钢丝的天才吧，哇立海大真是了不起！】  
走钢丝……？  
我明明记得雅治的搭档是个能打出超高速直线球的眼镜男生吧……？  
【是戴着眼镜的男生吗？】  
【记不太清……不过那头红发倒是让人印象深刻】

我看着手机屏幕沉默下来。  
过了几秒问道：【可以请池田君讲讲为什么会觉得他们俩是搭档吗www】  
【因为他们看上去关系最好啊ww 比赛结束后你弟弟还被他搭档投喂了蛋糕呢，那天好多女生都在叫‘好萌好萌’www】

我把手机放在一边，抱着枕头侧躺在床上，仔细琢磨了一下池田君描述的场景。  
这么说的话，雅治也不是没有戏啊……？

正胡思乱想的时候，门口传来了轻轻地敲门声，我打开门，是雅治。文太正站在他身后对我笑着打招呼。  
“妈妈说你这边有多的枕头，我来拿一个给他用。” 说着指了指身后歪着头的文太。  
“哦哦哦好的，” 我拉开房门让他们进来，转身去柜子里翻找，边找边问，“被子要吗？”  
“要！” “不要。”  
两个声音一起响了起来。  
我回过头，看了看面色迥异的两人。文太涨红了脸鼓着嘴瞪着雅治，雅治倒是直直地看着我的方向，眼神坚定。  
我抽出枕头，搭在一床新被子上抱着递给文太：  
“晚上冷，要是冻着你们就不好了。”  
故意忽视了斜后方雅治快要实体化的凝视。

他们俩从我房间出去时，我顿了顿，叫住了雅治：  
“我刚把柜子翻得一团乱，雅治过来帮我收拾一下，高的地方我够不着。”

确认文太已经回到雅治的房间后，我也轻轻把门掩上，一回头，果然笨蛋弟弟正面无表情地坐在椅子上看着我，神情带着些警戒。  
没等我开口，他先说了话：  
“你明明都知道。”  
“都说了要叫姐姐——” 我坐在床沿，忍不住调侃他，“我记得你从前挺沉得住气的啊。”  
他移开了视线，冷着脸没说话。

“首先你得明白，如果我反对这件事，文太今晚是不可能在我们家住下的。” 我难得摆出了长姐的姿态，压低了声音，“但很多事不能操之过急，即是在保护他，也是在保护你自己。”  
我走到他跟前，伸手拍拍他的肩膀：  
“雅治，我们都希望你能开心。”

听到对面的房间传来轻轻的掩门声，确认雅治已经回去了，我才抵着门背悄悄叹了口气。走到床边拿起手机，按开早就暗下去的屏幕，显示了好几条池田君的消息，从分享喜欢听的音乐，再到问我去哪里了，最后说自己先睡了，每隔十来分钟一条的频率。

我捶胸顿足。  
我再也不要因为操心笨蛋弟弟错过消息了——！！！！！  
池田君快听我解释我没有不理你啊——！！！！！  
仁王雅治拿命来——！！！！

5.

今天是值得纪念的一天。  
不仅仅是因为这是入秋的第一天，也不是因为这天我期待已久的电影终于上映，而是，池田君！他！第一次！约我！看电影！！！

看电影！！！四舍五入就是交往！！！再入一下就是结婚！！！！

我面上维持着高冷的表情，仔仔细细在卫生间检查了妆容和衣着，反复确认无误后迈着（自认为）挺淑女的步伐前往和池田君约定好的咖啡厅。一推开门，靠着窗户那个熟悉的银色后脑勺立马就让我一秒人设崩塌。  
嚯，这不是巧了吗。

我走到雅治桌子旁边，非常做作的清了清嗓子，抱着臂斜眼看他：  
“听说今天立海大加训？”  
他倒是不慌不忙，调整了坐姿抬起头，好整以暇地问我：  
“听说今天游泳社有活动？”  
“咳，” 我立刻移开视线，掩饰性地撩了撩头发，随后摆出恶狠狠地姿态凑近他，“绝对.不能.告诉.妈妈，结盟，ok？”  
他点点头给我比了个OK的手势。  
我刚想再警告他一句我不打扰你你也别来打扰我，就听到背后有人喊我名字。  
是池田君。  
很好，我现在这个叉着腰皱着眉，一条腿踩在椅子上威胁中三生的模样，……很好。

仁王雅治你可以笑得再开心一点 :)

局促不安地和池田君排队买票，我时不时瞟一眼他，想开口解释刚才尴尬的一幕但又不知从哪里讲起。大概是看我有些紧张，池田君侧过脸朝我笑笑：  
“很可爱，和弟弟在一起时的样子。”

……啊。  
……被夸可爱了。

眼看着我整个人又要宕机，我赶忙拍了拍自己的脸准备换个话题，扭过头刚想开口，没成想又在平行的队伍看到文太……和雅治。  
并不是很想和自己弟弟这么有缘。

我抬起手有些尴尬地和他们打了个招呼，把池田君和文太互相介绍了一下，介绍词当然是我们姐弟俩彼此的“同班同学”。  
至少雅治那边这个“同班同学”要加上引号。  
文太笑着问我是不是看最新上映的电影，我点点头说是啊。他语气甜甜地回应说那我们坐一起吧，我还没来得及开口，雅治便一把揽住他的肩膀往身后扯，看也不看我，说不要跟姐姐他们坐一排，她看电影可吵了。  
？  
要不是池田君还在我真的要动手打孩子了。

我讪讪地看了一眼池田君，说你别听他瞎说，我不吵的。  
池田君笑得温柔：“没关系的。”  
等我转过头重新望向队伍前方时，听到身后传来轻轻的声音：  
“吵也喜欢的。”

我不敢回头，任凭心脏像过载的马达一样在胸腔里剧烈地跳动，脸上灼热的温度烤得嘴唇也干燥起来。

8.

电影放映到最高潮时，我抱着爆米花桶悄悄往身后那一排瞟了一眼，正巧看到雅治凑过去飞快地啄了一下文太的唇角。  
我一个激灵，手不受控制地抖动了一下，颗粒分明的爆米花跳动着从桶里飞跃到我和池田君的衣服上。  
我赶忙伸手帮他拍掉，不停地小声道歉，脑子里却还在混乱地回放刚才不小心看到的那一幕。

池田君在黑暗里凑近我，低声问道：“你在想什么？”  
“啊？” 我有些呆愣地抬起头，后知后觉意识到我们此刻的距离是多么近，“……没想什么。”  
“可你都没有再看电影了，不好看吗？” 他刻意压低的声音从耳边传来，实在是让人心猿意马。  
我摇摇头，说电影很好看。

池田君笑笑，把我手中的爆米花桶挪到另一边，伸出右手包裹住我的左手，在我意识已经飞到九霄云外的时候凑过来：  
“下次不要带弟弟了，和我单独出来吧。”

我又回头看了一眼雅治。  
没想到这一次我们在昏暗的环境里对上了视线，他朝我笑笑，指了指我和池田君牵在一起的手，用嘴型说了声“加油”。

我如释重负地转回身子，暗自低下头笑了出来。池田君疑惑地望着我，我笑得更开心了些，干脆另一只手也搭上他的胳膊，隔着电影院座椅的扶手，八爪鱼一样缠绕住他，然后顺势把脑袋枕在他肩膀上。  
美少女要为恋爱冲了——

谁有时间管笨蛋弟弟和他的同班同学啊！

END.


End file.
